Go, Preventers, Go!
by InjuredPelican
Summary: Has Gundam Seed, Wing, G, and U.C. characters. Kira's adventures in the Preventers, filled with action, drama, death, and stupidity!
1. A loss and two gains

Go, Preventers, Go!

I don't own any of the Gundam series or any thing else special for that matter, so don't sue me!

This is a fairly silly story which includes Gundam Seed, Wing, G, and even U.C. century characters and Mobile Suits. All characters are about equally stupid in their own ways so I'm not character bashing.

Prologue: A Friend Lost

"Watch out!" Mu La Flaga yelled at Kira. Kira in his Sword Strike Gundam barely evaded the rocket shot from an enemy Zaku II unit's bazooka.

"Thanks, Mu, I owe you," Kira said as he sliced through his assailant with one blow.

"Then take care of that Gelgoog for me!" Mu replied as he swerved and barrel rolled his Mobile Armor out of the way of a Gelgoog's double beam saber.

"Right away!" Kira lunged forward and impaled the Gelgoog through the cockpit, ending the fight before it began. Kira and Mu scanned the battle field for survivors but could see none.

"I guess that's it then," Mu said cheerfully," now lets get back to the Preventer's base." As Mu began leaving, with Kira following, a battered Zaku slightly rose and fired its machine gun straight for Mu. Before Kira could react Mu's already damaged Mobile Armor was hit in the main engines and it burst into flames.

"NO!!!" Kira cried out as his comrad was desinagrated before his now tear filled eyes. "AHHH!" Kira brought his sword down onto the Zaku and competely destroyed it. His Gundam fell to its knees as back up began showing up.

Chapter 1

(A few days later.) Kira trudged through the halls of the Preventer's base, still pained by his loss.

"Hey, Kira, turn that frown upside down!" the annoying Sally Poe said.

"How 'bout I smack you upside the head!" Kira threatend angrily.

"Gosh, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Sally asked offended.

"No! My freakin' partner died a few days ago! How would you feel to lose a good friend?" Kira replied.

"I don't know. I don't have friends." Just then Lady Une came walking up.

"Kira, I need you in my office please," Une said.

"Fine, its better then talking to this retard," Kira answered. Une lead Kira into the office at the end of the hall, and both walked in. Une sat in her spinny chair and spun around once. Kira sat in a boring old grey chair.

"Do you know why I asked you here?" Une asked.

"For my phone number?" Kira replied smartly.

"You already have two girl friends Kira, and your 16."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Just shut up you little perv! This is about a new partner."

"What? A partner?" Kira said angrily. "There's no way I'm taking a new partner! Not now, not ever!"

"Yes you are, or I'll take away your spiffy little outfit!" Une threatend.

"Fine, gosh," Kira sighed. "Who is it?"

"Actually you get two partners."

"Two?!" Kira protested. "Fine, but just no stinkin' dogs or kids, okay."

"They are Chang Wufei and Quatre Winner," Une said. "One is tempermental and sort of psycho and the other's just plain stupid."

"Why can't I have good partners?"

"Because I like being mean!" Une then kicked Kira out of her office and started singing kareoke.

(In a huge spacecraft of... EVIL)  
A tall figure in red strolled to the main comunications screen as his minions operated their computers. The screen came on and showed a teenager with dark blue hair. "Commander Char, all is going as planned," the young man reported.

"I am pleased to here it Athrun Zala," Char replied.

"Why'd you say my name like that? Everyone knows who I am already."

"Never mind that. Anyways, what about our enemy Kira Yamato? Is everything well concerning him?"

"Yes, all is in place," Athrun answered.

"Excellent. Muahahaahaha..." Both Char and Athrun continued laughing there evil little laugh.

(Back at the Preventer's base)  
Kira sat in his cockpit and fiddled around with stuff to clear his troubled mind.

"Hey, Kira!" Une called him. Kira poked his head up and saw three people, two he didn't recognize.

"What?!" Kira asked angrily.

"Don't ask 'what?'! Get your skinny butt down here!" Une ordered.

"Fine!" Kira jumped down from his Strike and landed next to Une. "What now?"

"I think you need an attitude adjustment, mister." Une suddenly reached out and pulled Kira's underwear over his head.

"OW!!!" Kira cried out in pain.

"You're weaker then a women," Wufei spoke up.

"Well you're dead meat!" Kira punched Wufei square in the nose, knocking him to the ground. Une, Kira, and Wufei all jumped into combat forming a dust cloud around them.

"We shouldn't be fighting eachother!" Quatre yelled out. All three stopped and stared at the pink wearing teenager.

"Get him!" Quatre was quickly pulled into the cyclone of pain and the pathetic skirmish continued.

"Warning! Warning!" the base alarm blared out. The four idiots stopped to listen for a moment. "Gundam pilots assemble!"

"I guess its time to see if you partners are completely useless or not," Kira said. All three pilots ran to there Gundams and prepared for launch.

To Be Continued...

Please Review a whole lot!!! 


	2. Conspiracy

Go, Preventers, Go! 

I don't own anything!

Chapter 2

Strike walked over to the Mobile Suit catapult and was equipped with the Launcher Striker pack and was launched into the air. Wufei and Quatre followed suit, Wufei in the Altron Gundam and Quatre in the Gundam Sandrock. All three Gundams then flew towards the designated target.

"When we get there you follow my lead, got it?" Kira ordered.

"Nataku tells me other wise," Wufei said.

"Well Nataku can kiss my..."

"Sandrock is ready to follow!" Quatre exclaimed.

"Good," Kira said. Finally they landed and stood ready to fight.

"Where's the enemy?" Wufei asked impatiently.

"The heck should I know?" Kira replied annoyed.

"Maybe the went to dance a jig," Quatre stupidly suggested.

"Yeah, and maybe pigs can river dance!" Kira said sarcasticly. Just then the ground began shaking and the Gundam pilots relized they were on a giant door. The ground opened up and a ship began rising from within.

"Should we shoot it?" Kira wondered. The ship's back door then opened up and hordes of Mobile Suits piled out.

"Does that answer your question?" Wufei taunted.

"Maybe they just want a hug!" Quatre yelled. Three Zakus charged Quatre firing their machine guns. "AHHH!" Quatre went into Zero mode and started slicing up every Zaku he saw. Kira charged up his gun launcher and blasted the Gaw carrier into oblivion. Wufei made quick work of a Gelgoog with his twin beam trident and turned to behead a Dom. While the three pilots slaughtered their enemies another Gaw carrier approached but it wasn't carrying normal Mobile Suits. Inside Athrun finished putting on his flight suit and strapping on his helmet.

"Kira," Athrun thought of his old friend.

"Prepare to launch sir!" the pilot yelled to him. Athrun hopped into Aegis Gundam and took off towards the battle field.

"Take this you lousy piece of crap!" Kira fired a beam straight through an aproaching Gelgoog, destroying it instantly. Kira then noticed a red MS flying towards them. The MS landed and Kira recognized the suit at once. "Athrun!"

"Greetings, Kira," Athrun replied.

"What do you want you crumy excuse for a friend?" Kira asked angrily.

"I'm a better friend then you are!' Athrun argued.

"No you aren't! You blew up Tolle and took my sister away!"

"Well you killed Nicole(I don't know how to spell his name.) and stole my fiance!"

"Well you can take Birdy and shove it!" Kira fired at Athrun, but the young pilot easily dodged and drew his beam saber.

"Now you die my good friend!" Athrun swung left and right while Kira kept jumping backwards. Kira then boosted forward knee first into Aegis' head. Athrun fell to the ground while Kira launched a full power blast.

"So long sucker!" Kira's attack engulfed the Aegis and started slowly chipping the MS away.

"AAAHHH!!!" Athrun charged forward and sucker punched the Strike into the ground. Aegis landed and held his saber to Strike's chin. "Say your prayers, Kira!"

"Commence destruction!" Heero held up his little remote and pulled the trigger, setting off the mines on the Aegis.

"How the heck?!" Athrun questioned this strange event as his Gundam was flung into the air. "I'll get you Kira! And your little Gundam too!" Athrun yelled as he vanished into the background.

"Thanks Heero," Kira said," and to show my graditude I'll get your freakin' Wing Gundam out of the ocean again."

"Cool," Heero said as excited as he gets.

"Now lets go home guys," Kira said.

"Nataku and I are going to stay out for a while," Wufei said.

"I'll come," Quatre said. And with that, Kira and Quatre flew back towards the base. When they had arrived and got out of their Gundams Lady Une greeted them.

"Kira, I have to talk to you in private," Une said.

"Alright," Kira said. Une pulled Kira to the side while Quatre went on ahead. "What is it?"

"There's a spy in our base, and one of your partners are suspected," Une said.

"Really?" Kira's eyes widened.

"Where's Wufei by the way?" Une asked worriedly.

"He stayed out. And I'm betting he's the spy," Kira said. He ran to his Strike and prepared for another take off.

"Wait, Kira!" Une cried out. The Strike was already on its way out with the Aile Striker pack. "Good luck."

To Be Continued...

Please Review a whole lot!!!


	3. Begining of the end

Go, Preventers, Go! 

I don't own anything!

Chapter 3

(The Endless Waltz versions of the Wing Gundams aren't being used because I like the series versions more, especialy Altron. Heero just appeared out of nowhere for no reason but to set off mines that just appeared somehow. Really its just kinda stupid.)

Aile Strike raced through the skies in search of Wufei. As he blazed through the sky he finally spotted the Altron Gundam. "I gotcha now!" Kira said. He landed right in front of him.

"Ahh!" Wufei, startled, accidently spilled his coffee on his lap. "Oh my gosh! OW!" Wufei quickly started trying to wipe off the burning liquid. "What the heck are you doing!" Wufei demanded.

"I've come here looking for a spy! Seen any lately?" Kira asked.

"I can't say I did."

"Well you should look in the mirror!" Strike lurched forward and deliver a massive punch to Altron's chin. Altron went flying backwards into a circle of trees. Wufei emerged with a very angry expression.

"I'm no spy! For all I know you could be him!" Wufei accused.

"Me! That impossible!" Kira argued.

"I guess not, since you're such a sissy!" Wufei insulted.

"Take that back, you wenie(Is that how you spell it?)!" Kira demanded.

"No way! You just called me a wenei!" Altron drew his twin beam trident and jabbed it towards Strike, who barely blocked in time when he pulled out both beam sabers.

"So its a fight you want!"

"I thought you wanted it!" Both pilots stopped. Why were they fighting? All of a sudden, another Gundam appears apon a large sand dune.

"You fools, you have fallen into our trap!" Quatre laughed evily.

"Quatre?" Both preventers were taken aback.

"Yes, I am the spy, and your precious Preventer's Base is gone. Muahahahahahahahahahahaa!" Quatre stated proudly. Kira's brain went into crazy coordinater mode.

"Why you bleepin bleepity bleep!" Kira said in his rage.

"Yeah, what he said!" Wufei added.

"I am sorry to hear that. I thought you might want to be spared death, but you leave me no choice. Maganacs!" Quatre ordered. Then forty menacing mobile suits appeared atop the dune also. "Attack!" All forty Maganacs charged forward, baring guns and huge heat hawks.

"Its now or never," Wufei said to Kira.

"Don't worry. When I go psycho, I'm always the victor!" Kira blasted forward and brought down two Maganacs in one sweep of his two beam sabers. Wufei followed and started blowing Maganacs apart with his double beam cannon. After a while of mindless violence Strike and Altron stood in the center of fallen MS.

"That's cheating!" Quatre yelled.

"Well your stupid!" Kira stuck his tongue out at Quatre. Quatre fell to his knees in defeat.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be," Wufei said. Just then, a huge red mobile suit grabbed Sandrock's head in its large hand and suspended the Gundam high off the ground.

"Char!" Quatre screamed in fear as he started crying and wetting his pants.

"You're right to be scared, you failure!" Char yelled as he tightened the Sazabi's grip on Sandrock's melon. "I don't tolerate incompetence!" Sazabi flung Sandrock to the ground before Kira and Wufei's feet. "I'll just have to kill you all! Of course I'm not actually do it, but you know what I mean." Char snapped his fingures causing at least a few hundred Zaku's to appear over the horizon. Quatre turned towards Kira and Wufei, who both were staring back with fire in their eyes.

"You know what I said about blowing up your base? You know I was kidding right?" Quatre said in fear.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked quizzicaly.

"Look behind you!" The three Gundam pilots turned to see Lady Une and the other preventers, all in their mobile suits.

"Hey, you guys aren't dead!" Kira said in astonishment.

"And we're ready to go," Zechs said in his Tallgeese III. Heero in his Wing Zero, Trowa in the Heavy Arms, and Une in a jacked up gold Taurus suit all stood, weapons drawn.

"Sorry to interupt your little get together, but can you please, shut the heck up!" Char yelled impatiantly. "Now, CHARGE!" The three hundred Zakus all charged into battle, machine guns ablazing, as well as bazookas and magella cannons. Kira flew into the air along with Une and Heero and began launching a barrage of beams. Altron and Sandrock cleaved through Zaku after Zaku with their blades. Zechs used his heat rod and mega cannon within the middle of the fray, while Trowa unloaded all missles. Char watched his troops get quickly despatched one after another with little interest. Kira just finished off a Zaku with a shot to the cockpit when he got a radio transmission.

"Hey, Kira, are you ready to really play," Athrun taunted on screen.

"I'm always ready to hand you your rear!" Kira replied. Aegis emerged from the clouds above, beam saber drawn.

"Then come on!" Athrun challenged. Kira flew into the air full speed, beam saber on, and charged at Athrun.

"HAA!" Kira put all his rage into his first attack, pushing the Aegis back. Both swung and parried continuously until they had landed on a rocky hill.

"Time to take this up a notch!" Athrun whipped out a second beam saber and swung both wildly, causing Kira to jump back.

"I can play that!" Kira also pulled out another beam saber and both Gundam clashed their sabers in a saber lock. Strike pushed with all its might, but Aegis was far stronger.

"Give up, Kira! My Gundam is a lot better, and you know it!" Athrun sneered.

"Yours may be stronger, but mine's more adaptable! Sally Poe, now!" Kira called out.

"Read ya' loud and clear!" Sally Poe responded as she released the Sword Strike pack from her ship's cargo bay. Strike flew into the air and switched settings quickly.

"Now I'm ready Athrun!" Kira said hautily as Strike drew its humongous blade.

"We'll see about that!" Athrun replied angrily.

To Be Continued...

Please Review Some more!


	4. A new path

Go, Preventers, Go! 

I don't own anything!

Chapter 4

Warning: I may kill off several people in this chapter. So don't get huffy if I off your favorite character!

* * *

The preventers stood in the pile of MS that they had slaughtered. "You're gonna have to try harder than that Char," Zechs chided. Sazabi's blank stare was replaced by a bright, green eye switching on.

"Actually, Zechs, or should I say Breeze?" Char poked fun.

"Its Wind, darnit!" Zechs replied angrily.

"Anyways, this is all going according to my plan," Char began explaining. "You see, by throwing hordes of pathetic Zakus and Athrun at you, you all became weary, out of ammo," Char hinted at the Heavy Arms especially," and sadly, out of Kira. So now, I can quite literally beat the living crap out of you Preventers with ease." Char smiled most devilishly. All the pilots went wide eyed at the discovery at their folly.

"Blast you!" Zechs yelled more out of fear than anger.

"No, blast you!" Char opened fire with his mega particle cannon and began desintagrating Zechs and the terrain all around him, as well as the fallen Zaku corpses.

"We need Kira! Waah!" Quatre started crying. Wufei looked at him in disgust.

"You're nothing but a sissy! We don't need Kira!" Wufei replied.

"Yes we dooo!" Quatre cried even harder. Sazabi flew straight for Quatre and kicked Sandrock in the head, knocking the Gundam onto its but. "Ow!"

"This is almost too pathetic," Char said.

"I'll show you!" Wufei charged with his trident extended, but Sazabi easily dodged and upper cutted Altron into the air above his head.

"Show me what? Your Gundam's panties?" Char chastized. Altron pulled on his skirt armor trying to cover its exposed underside. "Do any of you other guys want to play?" All of the Preventers stepped back in fear. "I didn't think so."

"Not so fast! The god of death is here!" Sazabi looked up to see the Deathscythe Hell dive from the air and take a swing with his twin beam scythe. Char barely blocked the attack and lost the Sazabi's shield in the process.

"You'll pay for that!" Sazabi grabbed Deathscythes' head with one hand and threw him at Wing Zero and Heavy Arms, knocking all three Gundams to the charred ground.

* * *

(Elsewhere.)

"Now taste my blade!" Kira swung his sword with all his might and busted the Aegis in the head. Aegis shook its damaged head and prepared for attack.

"That was cheap!" Athrun whined as he sliced Strike's crotch.

"Look who's talking! Anything that hits you is cheap to you!" Kira yelled back. "So shut up and stop complaining!" Strike flung his boomerang and sliced off Aegis' left arm.

"You stupid monkey cat! Just die!" Athrun made a careless move and charged forward, and Kira stabbed Aegis in the side without an arm.

"I was hoping for a better fight!" Kira scoffed.

"Then have one!" Aegis put his beam rifle right to Strike's head and blew it off with one shot.

"Gaahh!" Kira yelled as his visual computer fried and Strike hit the ground hard, letting go of his sword. Athrun put one of his foot on top of Strike and aimed his gun at the cockpit.

"Now I can have three girl friends!" Athrun laughed. Kira then went into psycho coordinator mode and shoved Aegis off.

"You can't take my herim from me!" Strike grabbed his sword that was still lodged in the Aegis and pulled it so it sliced the Gundam in half. "Die with regret!" Aegis exploded into pieces, killing Athrun instantly. "Now for my next victim!" Kira soared off towards Char and the others.

* * *

(Back at the site of the Preventer's doom!)

"Hahaha!" Char laughed as he pounded the living daylights out of Wing Zero. Just then Sazabi got the top of his crest chopped off when Strike launched his boomerang. Char turned and plowed Kira to the ground with a clothesline. Strike kicked Sazabi off and jumped up to bust him in the head with his sword.

"How do you like that, pops?" Kira taunted as Sazabi slowly got back up.

"Athrun was rather pathetic I take it," Char stated. Kira smiled sadistically.

"He wasn't much worse than you," Kira responded evily. Char glared angrily.

"You little punk! I'll show you a true MS master!" Sazabi pulled out one large beam saber and rushed at Kira, who charged in turn. Both swept past eachother and stood in the dramatic sword sweep style ( just like an old samurai movie, or Rorouni Kenshin.). Sazabi split diagonally and exploded into flames, while Strike's left right arm fell off.

"Old fool," Kira uttered hatefully. Wufei and the other Preventers stood back up, thinking the slaughter over.

"Good job, Kira! We're done here!" Lady Une congratulated him. Strike turned and Kira sneered.

"Done? I've only started!" Kira answered with a demonic air about him. Une looked shocked.

"What's wrong with you Kira?" Une asked truly worried.

"There is nothing wrong! I have only awakened to my destiny!" Kira replied. "I will destroy all of humanity, so the Dark Gundam can reign supreme!" Kira lunged forward and attacked his comrades.

"No Kira! Don't do it!" Une cried as her suit was cleaved into seversl slices of Taurus.

"Lady Une!" Wufei yelled in despair. "I wont let you get away with this! I will destroy all evil! Including you!"

"So be it!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

Please Review!


	5. New Allies

Go, Preventers, Go! 

I don't own anything!

Chapter 5

To kira (unsigned): your ideas are interesting, but the G-Gundam mobile fighters wouldn't be the same without their kung-fu powers. Plus I already have the G-boys with their Gundams. Justice Gundam might come in later, but not with Athrun piloting (you know, since he's dead). I'm not sure about Freedom Gundam though, since Kira hasn't needed it at all. Thanks for reviews!

* * *

"Raaah!" Wufei lunged forward, stabbing and swinging his trident at incredible speeds. Strike fired a beam straight out from his hand and blasted the Altron's head into dust. "Aah!" Altron hit the ground hard, bouncing along the scrap field.

"I'm still standing!" Kira taunted as Strike's hand began glowing with a pink aura. "Now to finish you!"

"Not so fast!" a voice yelled as a powerful looking Gundam landed and intercepted the pink beam of energy just in the nick of time. The Gundam absorbed the blast into his orange, almost fire like, glowing hand and thrust it towards Kira's cockpit.

"No you don't!" Kira yelled as a bright light burst out from within and engulfed his Gundam. The heroic Gundam (okay its Burning Gundam.) was catapulted backwards from the blast, but it landed smoothly on its feet. Finally the light subsided, revealing a monstrous and wicked appearing Gundam. It had the Strike Gundam's head, top torso, and arms, but it also had the Dark Gundam's huge shoulders, as well as the head crotch thingy.

"What is that?" Domon couldn't recognize the demonic machine with its new look.

"I call it the Dark Strike Gundam!" Kira proclaimed. "Why don't I let you get to know it better!" Beams rained upon Domon and the G-boys, while Kira laughed hysterically at the destruction he was causing.

"Rising Arrow!" Just then, a huge arrow like thing shot right through the Dark Strike's head. All the G-boys turned to see another Gundam very simialer to Burning Gundam, except it had a huge bow in its powerful hands and a spear on it's back. Then the G-boys also noticed four more Mobile Fighter Gundams standing behind Rising Gundam.

"Who are you people?" Duo demanded.

"We're the Shuffle Alliance!" they all yelled.

"And Rain!" the Rising Gundam pilot exclaimed as well.

"Look out!" Duo yelled as the Dark Strike launched a huge beam at the mobile fighters. Everyone jumped out of the way and hid in a large canyon.

"We can't fight him like this! We're out of ammo and energy! We have to fall back and recuperate!" Heero ordered.

"But how will we get out of here?" Domon asked.

"I'll provide a distraction so you guys can jet," Heero answered and then blasted off towards the Dark Strike Gundam.

"Heero!" the G-Boys cried out for their brave leader.

"Let's go, we can't let Heero's sacrifice be in vain," Domon commanded. Domon then lead them away into the sky. Heero flew straight towards the Dark Strike and impaled it with his beam saber. Kira quickly slapped Wing Zero away and fired a bright energy beam through one of its legs.

"Gah!" Heero fell to the scarred battleground, but instantly hovered back into the air. The Wing Zero then fell into its famous Buster Rifle stance and aimed down on Kira. "Is that Gundam well armored?"

"Just shoot and see how insignificant you are!" Kira replied, arrogance clearly in his voice.

"Roger that." Heero than let loose a humongous beam of pure energy from his double buster rifle.

"Crap!" Kira cringed as his evil MS was swallowed up by the brutal attack. Heero held onto his controls tightly as his Gundam broke apart from his buster rifles horrible heat build up. The Wing Zero plummeted to the ground and crashed with a thud. Heero jumped out of his Gundam and looked to see the amount of damage to the Dark Strike he had done. The cloud of dust finally cleared to reveal a completely shredded Dark Strike. Heero almost smiled, until he saw the demonic Gundam begin to move. Its body easily pulled itself back together and completely repaired itself. Heero began sweating profusely when he realized the Dark Strike was moving towards him.

"Darn it! What am I going to do?" Heero asked himself as he hopped back into his shattered Gundam. "Come on, start! You freaking piece of crap!" Heero yelled angrily as he slammed button after button. "I'm too young to die!" Heero finally punched the ignition and blasted off into the air just before the Dark Strike could crush him with its huge foot.

"You can't escape me!" Kira began firing beam after beam at the accelerating dismembered Gundam.

"Watch me!" Heero used his special skill of magically appearing mines and blew up the Dark Strike's face, giving him enough time to leave Kira behind completely.

"They'll regret escaping me only so they may meet a worse death! Muahahahaha!" Kira laughed frenziedly.

* * *

(At the deatroyed Preventers Base.)

"What are we going to do?" Quatre asked in despair.

"Don't worry about it, you have the Shuffle Alliance here!" Sai Sici exclaimed in an attempt to calm Quatre's fears.

"Yeah, your right, but this Dark Gundam is far more powerful than before," Chibodee Crocket added.

"I just hope Heero gets back safely," Domon said. Every sighed in agreement. Except for Duo of course.

"We can take the Dark Strike with out zero-one," Duo argued," its not like he's perfect." Everyone stared at him in silence, even the Shuffle Alliance members. "Whatever!" Duo almost stormed off, but just at that moment Rain walked in with a huge amount of food.

"I have snacks!" Rain announced, gaining her a circle of drooling guys. "Gosh, you guys sure are hungry," Rain said in amazement as the pilots all shoveled as much food in as they could. While everyone but Rain gorged themselves, a dark shadowy figure appeared in the door way. "Who are you?" Rain questioned, putting her hand close to her gun holster.

"I'm known as Arik," the figure said as he stepped out of the door way. He wore an outfit very similar to Shwartz Brueder, except it he wore a black coat and a blue mask.

"Shwartz?" Domon asked with his mouth full.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Please Review!


	6. Here's da plan!

Go, Preventers, Go! 

I don't own anything!

Chapter 6

Thank you for reviews! I'll try to keep up a steady pace of updates now. I was having a real hard time thinking about how to introduce the Shuffle Alliance (and Rain), so that's what took me so long. Also I tend to be lazy sometimes. But this is for you guys, and you deserve better! Anyways, enough rambling on my part, now onto the story!

* * *

"No you idiot!" Arik replied. "My name is Arik!"

"Stop lying Schwartz," Domon said.

"I'm not lying, you just don't listen to anything but yourself!" Arik exclaimed.

"He's right! He's obviously not Schwartz! He has a different outfit, voice, height, and not to mention, Schwartz is dead," Rain stated, rather angrily. "But, its not like your very observant," Rain added. She turned her back to Domon.

"What are you talking about? I'm observant! Just ask me something about you, and I'll answer correctly," Domon replied, very confident in his abilities. Rain turned back around with her eyes closed.

"All right, what color are my eyes?" she questioned. Domon grabbed his head as he tried to remember in vain.

"Uh, yellow," guessed Domon. Rain opened up her eyes to reveal blue eyes, which also seemed to have an angry glow.

"They're blue, darn it!" Rain screamed in frustration.

"Gosh! You don't need to get so angry. I don't look at you that often," Domon said in defense.

"You look at me all the time, just not at my face!" Rain fumed. "You're the worst boy friend ever!" Rain threw a bag of chips at him as hard as she could, knocking Domon onto his rear. She then ran off in tears.

"Dude," Argo said in bewilderment, while the other guys seconded it in their own way. Domon lay on the floor, clearly depressed.

"Anyways, I'm here to help defeat the Dark Gundam," Arik said, breaking the silence.

"How are you going to do that? Heero's probably already dead!" Quatre sobbed histerically.

"No I'm not," a voice said from the dark hallway behind Arik. Heero emerged in all his pretty-boy glory.

"Heero!" Quatre ran forward like a maniac and embraced his fellow pilot, who was holding his lunch in while Quatre cried into his tanktop.

"Get off me!" Heero shoved the sissy onto an empty chair and dusted himself off. "Its one thing when Relena does that, but its a whole other thing when you do it!"

"Ahem!" Arik cleared his voice in order to obtain the pilots' attention once again. "Now that we have Heero we can put our plan into motion. The Dark Gundam has the ability to turn incredible warriors and their Gundam's into his Four Heavenly Kings, minions almost as strong as himself. We will have to split our ranks into five teams in order to fight all five enemies at once. Any questions before I devide you guys up?" Sai Sici raised his hand.

"Can I go the bathroom?" Sai asked painfully. Arik eyed him angrily.

"The world is on the brink of destruction, and your only concern is for your bladder!" Arik exclaimed angrily.

"Actually, I need to take a number two," Sai said.

"Just go!" Arik yelled, his patience now gone. Sai Sici scrambled down the halls towards the only remaining bathroom. Everyone just stayed still, some looking at their watches, while waiting for Sai to get back.

* * *

(Back at the battle field)

"Gentlemen, behold my creation!" Kira laughed sadistically to himself as he used his Dark Gundam powers to resurrect three of the most powerful fallen warriors. From the earth Char, Zechs, and Athrun emerged. "Muahahaha!" Kira laughed some more. The three pilots all bowed. "You Char, will have the Grand Sazabi!" Kira exclaimed. Char was engulfed into a huge mobile suit. It was the Sazabi, but twice as big and it had massive spikes on its back, as well as four arms. It was quite a frightening suit.

"Thank you master!" Char said with out any personality. He was a zombie of the Dark Gundam now, nothing more, as was the other two. Zechs had the Tall-Raven Gundam, a mobile suit with Tallgeese III's body and weapons, but with Raven Gundam's wings and clawed feet. Athrun took the Walter Aegis, the oddest Mobile Suit of the group. It had Aegis body but had an extra set of arms like Walter Gundam and a nasty mouth filled with razor yellow teeth. Finally, Master Gundam landed before the three other Kings and the Dark Strike.

"So, are we ready to destroy the human race?" Master Asia asked.

"I'm always ready to crush some people! And now the G-Boys and the Shuffle Alliance won't stand a chance!" Kira exclaimed happily, in that evil sort of way.

"Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Both Kira and Master Asia laughed on like maniacs, never stopping for air.

* * *

(Back at the destroyed Preventers Base)

Finally after half an hour, Sai Sici ran back in and sat down. "Now that we're all assembled here, I'll split us up," Arik began. "Wufei and Sai Sici will battle Raven Gundam; Chibodee and Duo will battle Walter Gundam; Quatre and Argo will battle Grand Gundam; Trowa, Rain, and George will battle Master Gundam; and Heero, Domon and myself will battle the Drak Gundam itself."

"Why do I have this sissy?" Argo asked, pointing at Quatre.

"Don't call me a sissy! Waaah!" Quatre fell onto the floor crying.

"Because I don't care if you die or not," Arik said bluntly. "Most of you people matter very little to me."

"So we're going on a suicide mission because?" George asked.

"Because we do need to save the earth and kill the Dark Gundam," Arik explained. "So make your prayers and prepare to die, possibly in horrible manners (a foreshadowing?)."

"Waaaaaahh!" Quatre balled some more. Just then, the cieling was ripped off from above them by a Dark Army.

"Lets get moving people!" Arik yelled out to everyone. Everyone jumped into their suits,and Arik hopedinto the Freedom Gundam.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Please Review! More Gundam charcters will come into play so don't worry about that!


	7. Mucho Deaths

Go, Preventers, Go! 

I don't own anything!

Chapter 7

I was highly disappointed in the reviewer turn out, thus this is the last chapter. You can blame yourselves. A warning to all overly sensitive people: there are going to be many character deaths, so don't flame me. If you do I will ignore your existence entirely.

* * *

"Aaaah!" screamed Quatre who was unmercifully ripped from his Gundam and squished into human goop by the horribly sadistic Kira in his Dark Strike Gundam.

"No!" the remaining G-boys all yelled in horror at their comrade's demise. Heero unleashed a startling large blast from his buster rifle, tearing right through most of the Dark Gundam's upper torso. The damaged mobile suit boosted backwards into the air, when all of a sudden four new Gundams appeared.

"Darn it! Where's my partner when I need him?" Argo questioned angrily as he charged towards the Grand Sazabi, only to be completely disintegrated by the Sazabi's mega particle cannon. All the other heroes of earth rushed their appointed targets. Wufei and Sai Sici both stabbed ferociously at the Tall-Raven with their tridents and spears. Raven jumped into the air and spin kicked Dragon Gundam in the face and ripping its head right off. The sudden decapitation caused the Dragon Gundam's cockpit to catch fire, leaving Sai Sici to a torturous, fiery death.

"Aaaah!" Sai Sici's shrieks of pain rang through the valley the heroes and villains all battled in.

"I will avenge your death, Sai Sici!" Wufei took advantage of Tall-Raven's exposed back and stabbed his trident right through the cockpit, killing the pilot and machine at the same time. Wufei suddenly turned to see the Grand Sazabi flying at him with four beam sabers drawn. Altron expertly blocked Sazabi's brutal and quick attacks, but was finally pushed back and was sliced in half, initiating a massive explosion, killing Wufei.

"Ha, ha, ha! No one can stop my power!" Char yelled in triumph.

"Don't be so sure!" Char looked up and saw... "The Seed boys have come to save the day!" sang Nicole, who was followed by Dearka and Yzak., all of them in their Gundams. The Blitz Gundam all of a sudden burst into flames and metal as a huge beam shot through the cockpit, narrowly missing the evading Dearka and Yzak. Both pilots glared angrily and unleashed fire from their weapons, causing the Sazabi to use his shield. Yzak shot downward and sliced Sazabi in two with both beam sabers, destroying Char quite swiftly.

"Nicole has been avenged," Yzak said sadly.

"Let's go help the others!" Dearka said. Then he and Yzak flew off to assist Trowa and Rain. Walter Aegis flew at high speeds in order to dodge Heavy Arms' guns as well as Rising Gundam's arrows. Finally, Walter rolled into a protective ball and shot forward and tackled Heavy Arms to the ground. Trowa tried stabbing the Aegis with his army knife, but only succeeded in breaking the tiny blade. Rain then speared the Walter with her Rising Spear, and threw it off of Heavy Arms, into the valley wall. Trowa and Rain looked into each others' eyes, both pupils glowing with love.

"Thank you," Trowa said.

"Watch out!" Dearka yelled a warning as he fired a beam through the approaching Walter, sending the evil machine flying into the air. Buster and Duel Gundam landed ready to fight. The Walter rose menacingly.

"How dare you fire... at your commander!" Athrun accused the two Seed boys. Yzak and Dearka stepped back in surprise.

"Athrun, why did you become so evil?" Dearka demanded.

"I was tricked by that traitor Kira! He turned me into this!" Athrun lied, as he secretly held his beam rifle behind his back.

"How can we believe you?" Yzak demanded.

"Come closer Yzak. Let Uncle Athrun calm you," Athrun ordered. Duel Gundam stepped closer to Aegis, and Athrun shoved his beam rifle to the Duel's head and fired, blowing his head clear off. Duel fell headless, but Yzak was still alive.

"You pee face!" Dearka combined both of his huge guns and fired, engulfing the Aegis in a deadly beam. All that remained was the Aegis' legs. 'I'm sorry, commander," Dearka saluted his now dead leader.

* * *

Elsewhere, Duo, George, and Chibodee battle bravely against the Master Gundam. "What a bunch of losers," Master Asia said as he kicked all three of the heroes around with ease.

"He's too powerful to fight with out team work," Chibodee said.

"Then lets do our combination attack!" George suggested.

"Alright!" Chibodee replied. Maxter switched to boxer mode and lunged at Master Asia with a mighty punch, while Rose lunged with his sword, both from different directions. Master simply ducked and Rose impaled Maxter right in the cockpit, killing Chibodee on accident.

"Chibodee!" George cried out in horror. Master then used a darkness finger against the stunned French man, killing him in a bright explosion. Deathscythe swung his twin sickle downward and hacked off Master Gundam's arm. Master jumped back and regenerated his arm.

"You'll pay for injuring my Gundam!" Master jumped into the air and kicked Deathscythe away, but Duo caught himself quickly and stabbed forward with his scythe, slicing through Master Gundam's side. Master elbowed Deathscythe in the face and then backhanded him into the valley wall, separating Deathscythe from his precious weapon. Master lunged forward thinking Deathscythe was unarmed, but was surprised when Deathscythe launched his Buster Shield right through the cockpit.

"I'm not paying for anything!" Duo scoffed at his slain foe. Duo heard sounds of another battle, and picked up his two weapons and flew off to see what the commotion was all about. He saw Wing Zero, Burning, and Freedom Gundam all fighting their hearts out against the Dark Strike Gundam. "You guys need any help?" Duo asked, somewhat afraid of an enemy that could beat three Gundams at a time.

"Stay out of this battle, or you'll die for sure," Heero warned. "Go help whatever survivors we have left!" Duo flew off to search for survivors.

"Why bother! If there are survivors now, their wont be soon!" Kira laughed maniacally. He punched Burning, fired at Freedom, and launched a giant snake thingy at Wing Zero, putting all three pilots in the hurt locker. All of them hid from the Dark Gundam under the huge platform they were fighting him on.

"Darn, how do we beat him?" Domon asked.

"Look, I need to tell you guys something," Arik began. "I'm a clone of Kira," he said as he pulled away his mask.

"How?" Heero asked in shock.

"Kira created me to help destroy the Dark Gundam. Kira is not evil; it's the Dark Gundam that has twisted him into this monster. We must free him, and we must end Dark Gundam's reign of terror for good."

"Alright, but how do we beat him?" Domon asked once more.

"We have to work together." Arik told them his plan, and all three prepared themselves. Wing Zero flew into the air and split his double buster rifle into separate rifles and began firing as fast as possible. Dark Gundam activated his energy shields to protect himself. "Now Domon!" Arik yelled. Burning Gundam boosted into the air and then dived down at Dark Gundam with his Burning Finger, and bore right through the Gundam. Dark Strike lurched back as he fell apart from Burning Gundam's attack, when Freedom Gundam suddenly ripped out the Dark Gundam's cockpit. "Good bye you little stinker!" Arik exclaimed as he prepared to destroy Kira with his beam saber.

"Hey! You're supposed to die with me!" Kira cried out angrily.

"And leave your lovely harem behind? I don't think so!" Arik destroyed Kira with a quick swipe of his beam saber, finally ending the costly battle.

"Yay! We won!" Domon exclaimed.

* * *

(Now at a reconstructed Preventer Base.)

Arik, his women, Heero, and Domon all sat with the other remaining pilots, drinking fine wine. Arik raised his cup, bringing everyone else to raise his or hers as well. "To wealth and victory!" Arik said proudly.

"To wealth and victory!" everyone else said.

The End.

Heero Yuy went on to be the new and best leader of Preventer Base. He also sent Relena to an insane asylum, realizing she was really crazy.

Duo just went back to the junkyard where he accidentally fell into a woo chipper and died.

Trowa and Rain got married and had ten children. They all lived happily ever after.

Domon became greatly depressed from Rain dumping him, and became an alcoholic. He recovered and married Allenby, but she soon found out what a jerk he is and divorced him. He once again became an alcoholic.

Arik began living Kira's life and his harem grew to twenty. He then died of STDs.

Please Review! I mean it too!


End file.
